ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
MaM Album/Lyrics
君印 Be Ambitious!!= Be Ambitious with Your Mark!! (君印 Be Ambitious!!) - Kanji= 君の新しい旅立ちの1ページ目が もっと君らしくなるように 今の情熱や、期待も不安も書いておこう 全部君印だってわかるから ちいさな両手いっぱい夢を持って すっかり立派な挑戦者だね 大志を抱けば　その道は輝く 一度きり人生は　そう短くもない 歌声高らか　祝福を贈ろう 自分だって主人公だと　そろそろ気づいて 君印になれ！ 星も太陽も隠れてしまっている時は 少し世界も孤独そうだけど きっとどこかで泣き笑う人にも 等しく地球は美しいはずさ 大志を抱けば　その夢は微笑む 思い切り人生は　そう長くなくても 嘆くことじゃない　まだほんの入り口 勇敢に進んだ先で　日はまた昇るさ 君は続いてく！ 大志を抱けば　その道は輝く 一度きり人生は　そう短くもない 歌声高らか　祝福を贈ろう 自分だって主人公だと　そろそろ気づいて 君印になれ！ - English= Make the first page of your new journey Show who you really are And write down things like your hopes and worries, your passions Because you know all of this is what makes you “you” With so many dreams that you hold in both of your small hands, You’re an entirely praiseworthy challenger, huh! If you embrace your aspirations, that path will sparkle with light “You may only live once,” but once isn’t as short as you think Let’s lift our voices in song and give blessings It’s about time you realize, that even you are a hero Leave your mark! When the stars and sun are both hidden, The world seems just a little lonely But the Earth should be beautiful all the same, Even for those who laugh and cry somewhere else If you embrace your aspirations, that dream will smile at you Even if the “life you’re living to the fullest” isn’t as long as you think Don’t fret! It’s only the beginning The sun will rise again to wherever your heroic strides will take you You’ll keep on going! If you embrace your aspirations, that path will sparkle with light “You may only live once,” but once isn’t as short as you think Let’s lift our voices in song and give blessings It’s about time you realize, that even you are a hero Leave your mark! }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| 辻風に吹かれて= Caught in a Whirlwind (辻風に吹かれて) Madara Kanata Souma Mitsuru - Kanji= Wow wow wo.... yeah 水鳥羽ばたく 藤舞う花吹雪 皐月の空の下 集まる仲間達 Kanata&Mitsuru: 光へ踏み出す 出会いは辻風のよう 共に歌おうか 重なる旅路　それこそが運命と呼べる 独りじゃないと知ってしまった 同じ時代を生きている慶びで　 さあ 祭りを始めよう Souma&Kanata&Mitsuru: 友よ 青春という名の舞台 力強い足取りで 傷つき敗れた 夢もあったのだろう 誰かを羨み 憧れに飲み込まれ 詠み人知らずの 人生こそ愉快に 味わい尽くそう 辻風　君よ自由な心で吹かれて 独りじゃないと知っているだろう？ 時代を越えて巡り会う奇跡を繋ぎ 祭りは終わらない Souma&Kanata&Mitsuru: 友よ 青春は続いていく 薄紫の刹那 確かにここで命を燃やし 泡沫の夢 されど愛おしい Kanata&Mitsuru: 熱き血潮 Madara&Souma: 脈打つ鼓動 今、 歌に乗せて… 重なる旅路　それこそが運命と呼べる 独りじゃないと知ってしまった 同じ時代を生きている慶びで　 さあ Souma&Kanata&Mitsuru: 祭りを始めよう 友よ Souma&Kanata&Mitsuru: 青春という名の舞台 歌おう 同じ風に吹かれながら 力強い足取りで この時代を駆けていこう Oh yeah! - English= Wow wow wo.... yeah The waterfowl spreads its wings, And wisteria flutter about in a storm of petals Under the sky of the fifth month, Friends and fellows gather around Kanata&Mitsuru: Stepping towards the light... This meeting is like a whirlwind Won’t you sing with me? Our journeys overlap — surely that’s what “fate” is I’m made aware I’m not alone I’m delighted to live in the same era as you all... Now! Let’s start the festival! Souma&Kanata&Mitsuru: My friends! The title of this stage is “youth”! With a vigorous pace! There was a dream, too, Where you were injured and defeated I envied people, And was swallowed by longing The life of anonymity Is the pinnacle of joy, So let’s savor this! A whirlwind stirs in your free heart! You’re aware you aren’t alone, right? Connecting miracles we encounter all across the ages This festival will never end! Souma&Kanata&Mitsuru: My friends! Our youth continues on! In this lavender moment, Our life surely burns here An ephemeral dream Even so, it’s lovely Kanata&Mitsuru: My blood boils Madara&Souma: My heart throbs and pounds Now, Sing along with the song... Our journeys overlap — surely that’s what “fate” is We’re made aware we’re not alone I’m delighted to live in the same era as you all... Now! Souma&Kanata&Mitsuru: Let’s start the festival! My friends! Souma&Kanata&Mitsuru: The title of this stage is “youth”! Let’s sing! While being caught in the same winds! With a vigorous pace, Let’s dash through this era! Oh yeah! }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| RevolTrad～維新伝心～= RevolTrad ~Heart-to-Heart Revolution~ (RevolTrad～維新伝心～) AKATSUKI Madara Keito Souma Kuro - Kanji= 今、夜明けを告げる鐘が鳴り響く 輝きは生まれ変わる この手に聢と握っているのは 変わることのない信念 時は移ろい行けども 自分に嘘はつけない 擦り切れていく大切なもの 解き放ってく覚悟 何かを変えてしまっても 揺るがないこの想い 心を伝えていくことは 伝統という意志を 自由なまま… Kuro&Keito&Madara: 明日へと船出させることだろう 今、夜明けを告げる鐘が鳴り響く 眠っていた心に風よ吹け 受け継がれて生まれ変わってゆくのなら 其の命維れ新なり 'Traditional spirit makes Revolution' 時に刻みこまれたメッセージ 積み重ねていく過去が未来織り上げる それを帆にして、いざゆかん…海原へと 迷い悩むは人の定めとしても 委ねはしない 眼が曇っているなら、 正しい道は見えないだろう 閉ざされた場所留まることを 「守る」と読むのならば 情熱の炎は消え二度と灯りゃしない 自ら切り開いていくこと 革新という意思を 刃に乗せ Kuro&Souma&Madara: 何処までも進んでいけばいいのだろう 噫、東から陽が昇り朝が来る 昨日を繰り返す者はいない 未知なる世界へと其の手を伸ばして 選ぶのもまた新なり 'Traditional spirit makes Revolution' 魂が呼びかけるメッセージ 夢という大海原へ漕ぎ出せば その果てに見つける希望もあるだろう 歴史の先に立った時 広がる風景を自由にして 伝え… 創ろう… 眩しい…輝き抱いて 今、夜明けを告げる鐘が鳴り響く 眠っていた心に風よ吹け 受け継がれて生まれ変わってゆくのなら We can pioneer future new standard 'Traditional spirit makes Revolution' 魂が呼びかけるメッセージ 夢という海の果てへ想い馳せて 新しい息吹感じ…進んで行け - English= Right now, a bell sounds to signal the dawn The light is born anew The only thing I will hold in these hands Is an unwavering faith Even as time continues to change, I will not lie to myself The things I hold important that continue to crumble, The resolve that begins to unravel free Even if something changes, These feelings will never waver To convey the words in your heart You must take the will that is “tradition” And let it be free... Kuro&Keito&Madara: To set stail towards tomorrow, right? Right now, a bell sounds to signal the dawn O winds, please blow into our slumbering hearts If we are to carry on this legacy and are reborn, This life will completely transform anew ‘Traditional spirit is what sparks revolution’ Is a message carved directly into time As the past gathers up, it weaves the future into existence Now we make that our sail, and we head off... to the ocean Even if humans are destined to worry and doubt, We won’t give in to fate If your eyes are cast downward, You can’t see the correct path, yes? If you think that confining yourself To a closed-off place is called “protection”, The flames of passion will go out and will never spark to life again To carve and shape yourself You can just place your will to reform Upon a blade Kuro&Souma&Madara: And continue on until the ends of the earth Ah, from the East, the sun rises, and dawn arrives There’s no one that’s repeating yesterday Extend your hands out to a world unknown! The choice you have is also new! ‘Traditional spirit is what sparks revolution’ Is a message that calls out to our very souls If we row out to the ocean of dreams, Maybe we can find hope at the end of the horizon When I stood before history, I freed the scenery spreading out before me Let's impart... And create... And embrace... the dazzling brilliance Right now, a bell sounds to signal the dawn O winds, please blow into our slumbering hearts If we are to carry on this legacy and are reborn, We can pioneer new, future standards ‘Traditional spirit is what sparks revolution’ Is a message that calls out to our very souls Send our feelings out to the horizon of the ocean of dreams, Feel a new breath of vitality... And continue forward! }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| See You Again= See You Again - Kanji= 君の笑顔が見たいって思う、この気持ちは 懐かしくて、変わらなくて、移ろう季節感じる どんな遠くにいたって…いつも胸に灯る 切ないほどの暖かさをくれると知ってるから 気づいてないかな? ふざけあってた時も 見守るような…この気持ち もう一度会える。そんなことを期待して離れてくなんて 出来ないからね…この瞬間を特別に思ってしまう 木漏れ日とそよぐ風の中で静かに揺れてる心は… 傷つけたくない。そう感じてたあの日を思い出すんだ 心配しすぎだよって、君は拗ねたように おせっかいで、世話好きだと、俺のことを呼ぶけど ちょっとした意地悪をしてた幼い頃 感じていたことにきっと、素直になれただけさ 一方通行だって構わないよ 見守るような…この気持ち もう二度と会えない。そう思えば別れは辛くなってしまう だから誰もが手を振っていう「きっとまた逢おうね」と おんなじ時代に、この世界に生まれた偶然でさえも 奇跡じゃなくて、大切な意味があると…思えるんだよ もう一度会えた。それだけでいい…優しい微笑みがくれる この暖かさ、昔も今も変わることはないから 木漏れ日とそよぐ風の中で二人の距離は変わっても、 遠くからでも、見守り続けていくよ…大事な人を - English= }} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Lyrics